Johnny John Johnson's Mazda Miata MX-5
Bought from a racer, Johnny John Johnson decided to take up some street racing. He has upgraded this vehicle (which is also his first) for maximum performance. The Start of The Racing Miata Johnny watched as the two drivers raced down the street. The cars whooshed by, with rapid gusts following. The crowd cheered on the drivers until Jake Miller t-boned Blake Perkins, who then spun out and crashed into a tree. Jake was attacked by fans, who didn't like his move. Johnny ran over to Blake and freed him. Blake had broken his left leg and arm from the crash. Johnny decided to buy Blake's car, promising he would beat Jake in a pink-slip race and give Blake Jake's Charger. After getting his new car back to his house, he got all the parts he needed to restore this Miata back to racing. Upgrade Time! Johnny knew that to win races, he would have to upgrade the mangled wreck he bought. He bought several parts, then painted it a dark blue and applied a cool decal. Engine Johnny replaced the engine block, now a 575 lb hunk of metal, for a custom built V6 engine with modified cylinder block, pistons and canshaft. He also built a custom cooling system to counteract the overheat and vibrations at high speeds. Wheels Johnny found some cool rims for on Craiglist and took them. He also found some sport tires, which he also took. Exhaust Johnny built his custom exhaust system that allows the Miata to speed up to 187 MPH, over 46 miles over the normal speed (141 MPH). Mainframe Johnny decided to replace his hood with one with a vent for better airflow. Spoiler Johnny bought a spoiler because it looks cool. Literally the only reason. Roll Cage In case the Miata crashes, Johnny is protected by the custom steel roll cage he built. Suspension Johnny bought some sport suspension for smoother driving. Brakes Johnny bought special racing brakes online for better control. Interior Design Johnny upgraded the steering wheel for more grip, the seats for more comfort and built a custom gear shifter for faster gear shifts. He also added his lucky dice. The Miata Races Again Johnny decided to take it slow, knowing from watching others race that hotshot rookies usually blow it early. He drove his new Miata to a carfest, seeing awesome cars as well as classics. Johnny drove his car into his space, attracting many eyes. Some people shook their heads, thinking this was an ordinary Miata with only cool decals. Then Johnny revved his engine, letting out a huge "VROOM". The crowd cheered, approving the Miata. Then a man in a plaid shirt and jeans walked up to Johnny, looking at his car. "Hey there, I'm Bob Wilson. Nice car you got here. Where'd you get it?" "I bought it from Blake Perkins." "You mean the famous racer who Jake Miller crashed? Wow. Must be a good one." "I upgraded it a little and fixed it up." "You want to race me and my Subaru WRX STI? I'll bet you 6 grand." "6 grand? Mmmnnn... Can I see your car?" "Sure. It's the black car with the flames." Johnny glanced at the WRX, which had many admirers. "Alright. Let's race." The crowd cheered. The race was one lap around town, which was blocked by the authorities for racers to use. Both drivers gunned their engines, waiting for the flag to be dropped. Three seconds later, the drivers were on their way. Bob took the early lead, but Johnny was close behind. He drafted Bob and got in front. Then on the bridge, Bob overtook Johnny. Then Johnny sped ahead on a turn. Both racers were neck to neck, but Bob suddenly started swerving. Johnny sped past the finish line, winning the race. Bob gave Johnny his 6 grand, but Johnny gave $500 back so Bob could repair his car. Bob thanked Johnny and told him he would like to race him another day. Another Race, Another Win The next day Johnny got a call from a man named Charles Sulman. He owned a BMW M2 and wanted to race Johnny. They agreed to do 10 laps at Daytona Raceway, a three-man pit crew for changing tires and refuel and for 10 grand. Johnny agreed and they met at Daytona for the race. At the start, Johnny took the first 3 laps. Then on a pit stop, Charles took the lead. Johnny gunned his engine, but took a turn too sharply. He skidded into the grass, but returned onto the track. Unfortunately, he was down by two laps. Johnny drove as fast as he could, trying to beat Charles. Both took another pit stop, making the race equal. On the final turn, Charles drove too fast and crashed into the wall. Johnny stopped the Miata, ran to Charles and pulled him out before the engine blew, shooting flames out the hood. Johnny grabbed the fire extinguisher from his car and sprayed it over the flames. Charles thanked him and gave him his 10 grand. However, Johnny returned $3500 to Charles for him to repair his M2. Charles also thanked Johnny and wanted to race him another day. The Drifting Race After beating Charles, a man by the name of Mark Duncan called Johnny. He was a friend of Charles, and he wanted to race Johnny in a pink-slip race. Johnny accepted, and drove to the race site. Mark watched Johnny drive in, eyeing the Miata. "You drive a Miata? That is going to be too slow against my Nissan Skyline GT-R." "You can taunt me, but you can't beat me." "Oh yeah? Prepare to get your a$$ kicked." Mark and Johnny drove up to the start line. Mark flicked Johnny off, and Johnny returned the gesture. The light flashed green and the tires squealed. Johnny took a sharp turn and sped off. Mark pushed his petal down hard, firing his Nissan Skyline GT-R into the night. Mark drifted up the garage stairs, with Johnny close ahead. At the end, Mark started to slow down. His engine had overheated, causing Johnny to win the race- and Mark's car. (This was copied from my other car-The Nissan Skyline GT-R) Revenge Of The Miata Johnny called Jake and challenged him to a pink slip race. He and Jake agreed to race at the same place where Jake raced Blake. Johnny and Jake drove up to the starting line where many people were standing to watch the race. Both cars drove up to the starting line. Jake revved his engine, trying to intimidate Johnny. Johnny responded with a rev of his own, surprising Jake. Both drivers prepared to punch the petal. Johnny and Jake zoomed off at the same time. Jake took the lead, then braked. Johnny swerved around Jake, making Jake angered that his trick didn't work. Jake tried to ram Johnny from behind, but Johnny gunned the engine, leaving Jake in his dust. A few turns later, Jake passed Johnny and tried to t-bone him, like he did to Blake. Johnny swerved around Jake again, making Jake activate his hidden nitro boost. Johnny drove down the street, when Jake rammed him from behind. Johnny struggled to control the car, when Jake's nitro boost stopped. Johnny hit the brakes to stop the vehicle and pushed the petal down. He shot past Jake, who slowed down from overheat, through the finish line. Johnny did it. He defeated Jake Miller and won his Charger. Like what he promised, he gave the car to Blake.